


Kitty Spencer?!

by RedelliaValentinos



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Eventual Stalker, Humor, Laser pointer, M/M, Neko/Kitty Spencer, Spencer going into heat due to catnip, Spray bottle, catnip, crazy scientist OC character, heavy science im too lazy to get into depth with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedelliaValentinos/pseuds/RedelliaValentinos





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a normal day. Morgan and Prentiss showed up for work first,taking their places at their respective desks,Rossi was next,followed by JJ and Hotch. Garcia showed up a few minutes later in all her pink,blue,and sparkly glory,singing happily as she entered her technological domain.

Everyone sat at their desks,settling in for the day,and then a few of them groaned at the pile of paperwork on each of their desks. It was a tough price to pay for having a day off.

Prentiss and Morgan each took a few folders from their piles in an attempt to sneak them into Spencer's significantly smaller stack...only to realize that the young prodigy wasn't even there.

''Has anyone seen Reid?''Hotch asked,poking his head out of his office. The boy was never late. Yet,his desk was empty.

Everyone shrugged,and then the unit chief saw Emily and Derek ready to add the few folders they held to the youth's pile.

''Morgan and Prentiss,do your own paperwork,please.''

The pair,caught in the act,ran back to their desks.

...

A full hour went by,and then the door to the bullpen opened,revealing Spencer,who had pulled the hood of his jacket up over his head,and his messenger bag,which normally hung at his side,had been turned awkwardly to press against his back,clearly hiding something.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets,he quickly marched to his desk. He grabbed his few folders and started for the door again. ''I'm doing my work in the break room!''he called frantically before he disappeared.

JJ just looked at Derek,completely dumbfounded. Spencer never did his work in the break room. He was always comfortable at his desk. The boy hadn't even stopped to get coffee! JJ got up from her desk and headed for Hotch's office. She knocked a few times,and with access granted,she entered.

"Is something wrong,Jennifer?"Hotch questioned as he scrawled his name at the bottom of a paper.

"Spencer just showed up,and took his work to the break room. He was covered head to foot,too,and it's almost 100 degrees out."

"Really?" Hotch looked up at her,slightly surprised. While Spencer liked to wear layers,he just couldn't see him wrapped up in a jacket in the dead of summer,pun intended.

Hotch stood up from his desk and went out to the bullpen. He examined the bare desk,and the empty chair. He sighed,wondering why Spencer would be acting so strange. Oh,sure,Spencer was unusual to most people,but there in the BAU,he was encouraged to show off and use his unusual gifts.

But this was new. He sighed and stalked out to the breakroom. There he found Spencer hunched over at a table,already through three files and working on his fourth. The hood of the brunette's jacket twitched slightly,and this caught Hotch's attention.

He had to pause again though,as he spotted a brown tail swaying softly from under the youth's messenger bag. The hood twitched again,and Hotch chose to lean against the doorway. He was going to wait the kid out.

...

The first thing to go was the messenger bag. He watched the boy remove it and dump it on the table. This revealed the entire length of the tail,and that Spencer was clearly showing discomfort in his usual clothes. The hems of his shirt and sweater vest were brushing against it,causing awkward twitches and jolts.

The next thing to go was the hood,and Hotch had to stifle a slight chuckle at the two feline ears that stood atop the brunette'a head. Further examining the clear discomfort,the unit chief saw that the boy was having trouble holding his pen. ...and then he saw why.

Sharp claws had replaced properly cared-for nails,making it weird to hold the writing utensil. Spencer struggled to find a comfortable way to hold the damn thing for several minutes until finally,the pen was sent halfway across the room.

Again,Hotch had to stifle a laugh;he's never seen the genius throw a fit before,and he smiled with victory when the genius's coat joined the pen.

Finally,Hotch got to see Spencer properly. The brown tail swayed angrily,and Spencer shrieked when it touched the floor,and the shriek allowed Hotch to see that the boy's teeth had changed,as well.

Beautiful,if sharp fangs had replaced his canines,and then the unit chief saw that slits had replaced pupils. Spencer ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was not at all fond of the change. So this was why he'd run off and refused to sit at his desk.

Hotch finally decided to make himself known.

"That certainly is new,"he said with a light chuckle.

Spencer jumped at the voice,and when he saw his superior,he let out a pathetic mewl,as if looking for help or sympathy.

It was too cute,and Hotch broke down into a laugh. Spencer's ears flattened against his head,he hissed,and his tail started to puff up.

"What's so funny?!"he demanded.

Hotch paused to breath,and decided on grabbing the boy's arm and hauling him back to the bullpen.

"No,Hotch! Wait!"

Hotch didn't listen. He just kept dragging the brunette until quite suddenly,he refused to move.

"Reid,"the unit chief warned.

"No!" The youth had grabbed onto the edge of a desk that was near the door to the bullpen,and the poor woman sitting at the desk had looked up from her computer to see claws buried in the finished wood,and that was the only thing saving Spencer from humiliation.

Hotch wrapped his arms around the boy's waist,and started pulling,trying to get him free from the desk.

"No,no,no,no! Let me go!"

Hotch growled and gave one last hard tug,freeing the youth's claws and creating curled pieces of wood. Spencer flailed and kicked, desperate to get free from his superior's arms. One of Spencer's swinging legs caught Hotch's ribs,and the elder dropped the neko.

Spencer took the opportunity,scrambled to his feet,and darted for the first open door he saw...

This was,however,his big mistake. Instincts had taken over and told him to climb,so he sort of missed winding up on top of one of Garcia's filing cabinets. The "Tech Goddess" turned around in her chair to see that the neko had knocked over a few of her pen cups and papers.

But it was Garcia spotting the tail and the ears that truly sealed his fate. Hotch came into her office to try and remove him from the filing cabinet.

"Spencer,please come down,"he practically begged.

The brunette sat down on the cabinet and folded his arms. "No!"

The unit chief sighed and rubbed his forehead. The new level of stubbornness was already a problem.

"Oh,Reid,you look so cute!"Garcia squeaked. Spencer's eyes widened. Oh no. He whimpered,earning a dark giggle from the hacker. A red light appeared out of nowhere,catching the youth's attention.

His eyes followed it up the wall,down the filing cabinet,across the floor...and it stopped on Hotch's shoulder. The elder groaned because as soon as it stopped moving,Spencer leaped from the cabinet,tackling his superior to get that little red dot.

Penelope giggled in delight,even as Hotch threw Spencer off of him to care for what was sure to be a bruised tailbone. He glared at her when he saw the laser pointer in her hand.

"Really?"

"Look at him! He's so happy!"

Hotch looked at the brunette that was swatting at the dot from the laser pointer,trying to catch it. He wore a look of determination,proving that all intelligence had gone out the window.

"I'll get his paperwork. Can you lead him into the bullpen?"Hotch asked as he stood up.

 

-*---*-

Derek was working on another file when a little red dot suddenly appeared on his paper. It caused him to raise a brow,even as it moved up his arm and stopped in the center of his chest.

All was calm in the bullpen until Spencer appeared out of nowhere,scaling the man's desk and tackling him to the floor as he screamed and sending papers flying.

Prentiss launched herself away from her desk as the red dot appeared on her files,followed by Spencer,of course. JJ dove to the floor clutching her phone and growling as she heard Penelope giggling.

Garcia,for fun,then aimed the laser pointer at the desk to a familiar office,and Spencer chased after it without a second thought.

Hotch came in carrying Spencer's files and belongings just in time to catch curse words screamed in Italian.


	2. Chapter 2

The sudden appearance of Spencer in his office was shocking enough. But Rossi didn't have the chance to be curious. His files and smaller precious items were being knocked over as a little red dot flew all over the small office with Spencer close behind.

A spray bottle was residing on his desk,demanding to be used. Spencer shrieked when his hair was suddenly soaked,and his ears curled back in disgust as he hissed. All focus on the little red dot was gone. The spray bottle had brought his attention back to the real world,and the brunette was suddenly aware of the mess he was sitting in the middle of.

...

After everyone's papers were cleaned up off the floor and reorganized,they gathered in the board room. Spencer,finally aware of his surroundings,sat uncomfortably at the round table with everyone staring at him.

His ears were down and his tail swayed softly as he waited for them to say something. His hair was still a bit wet due to Rossi using a spray bottle on him when he tried to trash his office,and all for a stupid red dot.

No one knew what to make of the changes. Hotch didn't let it show,but he was just as fascinated by the ears and tail as everyone else was. Garcia couldn't care less on how they'd come to be. She enjoyed her laser pointer too much.

Derek had to get over some initial shock from being tackled to the floor in the first place. The new features didn't bother Emily or JJ. In fact,they both thought the new features were fitting.

But while none were bothered by the ears or the tail,curiosity had its grip on them as to how they'd come to be.

Rossi was first to break the silence. "Should we have a doctor look at him?"

Hotch pondered the suggestion. "It might not be a bad idea. We all know something like this,"he motioned towards Reid,"doesn't just happen. A physical might give us some answers."

Spencer fidgeted in his seat. He didn't like having physicals done,and though he was as fascinated by the change as everyone else,unlike the rest of the team,he was also purely frightened.

-*---*-

"I don't want a physical!" Spencer braces his hands on the doorway to the examination room while Hotch and Rossi try to shove him in. Dr. Andrei was angrily and impatiently tapping his foot.

"Shut up and get in there!"Rossi ordered. Spencer whined and stood fast,refusing to budge.

"I'll get the spray bottle out of the car if I have to!" There was a very clear whine,and the brunette submitted. A final push,and Spencer found himself on the floor of the examination room.

"So nice to see you again,Dr. Reid. Shall we?"

Spencer glared up at him,ears folding back against his head. "Can we make this quick?"

...

Needless to say,it wasn't a normal physical. Spencer had expected a few extra things,but not X-rays or MRI's and a whole bunch of other scans. He basically got poked at in multiple ways,and he hated it.

Finally,he was able to just sit down,but he wasn't allowed to put his shirt back on yet. The doctor smirked as the ears folded and twitched with disgust. Hotch and Rossi stepped into the room,and both noticed the pissy mood the younger male was in.

"Well,doc,what's the verdict?"Rossi asked.

"None of it is natural,"Dr. Andrei replied,"You are looking at prosthetics,very good dental work,and biocybernetics."

Hotch looked at him surprised. "Excuse me?!"

"Now,knowing your uh...particular line of work,did anything happen recently that Dr. Reid might not remember?"

Rossi sighed. "He went missing for three months,"he responded,"When we got him back,nothing seemed different."

Dr. Andrei leveled a glare at the Italian. "You mean to tell me you didn't see the long surgical scar running all the way down his spine?"

Rossi didn't respond right away,as he was trying to recall the list of injuries. "No,I didn't."

"Stand up and turn around,kid,"Dr. Andrei sighed.

Spencer did as he was told,and Hotch had to agree with the doctor that the scar was very hard to miss. "What all was done to him?"

"To put it in simpler terms,whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing,and,to undo it would probably kill Dr. Reid. Basically,special wires were run through his spinal cord,which,in order to work,means that his back and part of his skull were cut into. There are computer chips that have been attached to the brain,allowing full use and sensation of the tail. Ears were done the same way,and he's actually able to hear out of them. The ears and tail themselves are prosthetics."

"And the fur?"Hotch asked,still processing everything else.

"Oh,the fur is real,"Andrei replied.

"The claws and the eyes?"Rossi questioned.

Dr. Andrei paused and grabbed one of Spencer's wrists and examined the hand. "Hm... I'd say surgically applied feline claws. The eyes,I honestly don't know. I'd say that those,along with the reaction to the laser pointer and anything else out of the ordinary would be due to the computer ships. The sharpened canines are where the dental work came in."

"The manner in which the ears and tail were finally attached is quite interesting. It looks like there were bases constructed. The base for the prosthetic tail was carefully designed to attach to the lower spinal cord,and no one noticed it because whatever scientist or group of scientists did this used a synthetic membrane to hide the base until the prosthetic itself was ready. The same can be said for the bases of the ears,except those were built in to the skull. It's really a remarkable feat. You just showed up before they had a chance to attach the prosthetics. Dr. Reid's day off is all they would have needed to finish their work."

Spencer rolled his eyes. Strangely,he wasn't interested in any details for once. He was tired,bored out of his mind,and had files to finish.

"With the computer chips and their heavy programming,"Rossi questioned,"will he go into heat?"

At this,Spencer nearly jumped. He didn't like the idea of going into heat. He'd kept his virginity this long,and he wasn't about to let it go.

''I don't think so,''came the reply from the doctor,''but since he has full use and sensation of the tail and the ears,if someone were to touch either of those,it might...'kick-start' his sex drive.''

''It's important that he doesn't get shot anywhere in the spine. Any other person would simply be paralyzed,but for Dr. Reid,the heat of the bullet would short out the wires in his spinal cord,and because the wires extend all the way to the brain,getting shot would kill him.''

Hotch and Rossi looked at each-other. Tricky wouldn't even begin to describe the situation they were now stuck with.

''One other thing,agents,''Dr. Andrei started,getting their attention once again,''I've been getting patients over the last few months with the same bits of technology in their backs,but they were all crippled by the techniques used during surgery. Dr. Reid is the first one to come in here in working order. So,I'd say whoever did this finally perfected his craft. I doubt you'll ever catch them if you haven't already.''

Spencer released a heavy sigh and proceeded to pull his shirt on again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch was pacing around the board room while deep in thought. Occasionally, Spencer got under foot chasing after the dot of a laser pointer. Another team had been assigned to handle any new cases that came up until something was done about the...large kitten they had to deal with.

Rossi was examining the X-rays of Spencer's spine and skull, while Prentiss and JJ had their hands full with with medical records of almost eighty people who had been crippled either mentally or physically by the group of quacks that called themselves doctors.

"Did we get the other X-rays from the other patients that got crippled?" Rossi questioned as he noticed something.

"We got a few of them, why?"

David chuckled happily. "The chip in Spencer's skull still has the serial number on it. Every other X-ray with a chip shows the number had been scraped off. Someone got sloppy."

"That's great! We can track that!" JJ chirped.

''Mm,'' Hotch hummed in agreement and snatched the laser pointer out of Penelope's hand, much to her disgust.

Spencer halted where he was on the floor and shook his head. ''I hate it when you do that!'' the brunette spat.

''I know, but you look so cute!'' Garcia chimed. Spencer glared in annoyance and stood up, his ears folding back against his head.

''Could there be a way to get into the computer chips and remove some of the programming? It might help. I'd hate to see if Pretty Boy would have a reaction to catnip.'' Morgan was serious, but he had to be honest with himself. He was enjoying the change quite a bit. Normally you couldn't shut this kid up. But now, give him a bright red laser dot and that all changes.

Hotch liked the idea. Killing some of the heavy programming would help a lot.

"Garcia, run the number on the chip and call when you get a result."

"You bet, sweet cheeks!"

Hotch pinched his nosebrigde and sighed. Then suddenly Spencer was underfoot again! Chasing a string! A string! Of all the things on this planet...

"Agent Morgan, knock it off! Dave, get Reid out of here until I can figure this out!"

\-----

"I'm sorry I'm causing trouble. I'm not intruding, am I?"Reid asked softly when he stepped into Rossi's home.

"Spence, none of this is your fault. It'll be easier on them if you're not...how do I put this gently...?" the Italian hesitated.

"No, it's fine. I understand." Reid was quiet for a minute, then saw the free carpet in the living room as Rossi wandered off to the kitchen.

There was a faint smell of wine in the air, which didn't really surprise him. The Italians loved their wine. It was a staple in the classic Italian home. Spencer silently made his way to the living room and sat down on the fine red carpet adorned with golden flower-like patterns. It was hardly something to be expected of Rossi, but it went well with the maroon furniture.

Sunlight shined through a window onto Spencer's tail, allowing him to strangely feel the heat of the sun. Like a moth, he was drawn into the light and calmly curled up on the carpet with a sweet sigh.

A faint purring sound began as he relaxed, fully curved into a ball.

Rossi came into the living room. "Hey kid, do you want anything to-" he stopped and saw the long brown tail just barely moving on the carpet. He could hear the gentle purring as the sun gleamed over Spencer's hair and ears. His arms were just kind of flopped haphazardly in front of him, sharp claws out but relaxed.

Rossi smiled. Spencer was content. He'd found the perfect sun beam. The Italian came over and slowly sat down. He wasn't sure if he should do this,but he took a chance and gently scratched at the feline ears.

Spencer moaned, so softly that Rossi wasn't confident he heard it. But he kept gently scratching, and the purring escalated.

For the next few minutes, that's where Rossi sat. On the floor doing nothing but giving Spencer attention.

It hurt, but he had to break the silence. "You want anything to drink?"

Spencer opened his eyes, not even realizing he'd closed them. He sat up and licked his lips.

"Milk," he answered.

Rossi chuckled. He wasn't surprised. He got up and headed out to the kitchen with Spencer right behind him. Literally. Rossi opened the fridge and the boy was peeking over his shoulder.

"Relax, kid. It's coming."

Spencer licked his lips again and impatiently twitched his tail.

Rossi made his way to the counter and grabbed a cup out of a cabinet. He poured the milk, and handed the glass to Spencer, who promptly chugged it down.

The Italian smiled.

Once Spencer had lapped up every drop of milk he possibly could, he rinsed the glass and put it in the sink and returned to the sun beam in the living room. Once the boy was curled up on the carpet, Rossi set about cooking, deciding that a scampi fit best in their current situation.

He had just dumped the frozen shrimp into a bowl of steaming hot water when he heard keys jingling in the lock of his front door. Spencer's ears twitched in the general direction of the door, but he could have cared less at the moment. He stayed where he was, completely comfortable on the carpet.

Rossi looked up over the counter to see Hotch stepping into the house.

''Ah. Aaron. So did Garcia get anything off of that serial number?''

The younger male nodded.

''Yes. It was purchased by a Dr. Alex Bennett. He was one of the leading scientists of the country in roughly any field you can name until he started experimenting on humans and animals. He was caught, lost his funding, and spent fifteen years in a federal prison.''

Hotch set his bag down and took his jacket off.

''Ouch. Looks like he started working as soon as he was out,''Rossi replied as he dumped the now chopped up onion into a frying pan.

Hotch walked into the living room briefly to see Spencer snoozing away in his sunbeam. The elder chuckled softly and went into the kitchen. ''How is he handling the change?''

Rossi was sautéing the onion with minced garlic. ''He's handling it pretty well, as far as I know. I think he's adapting to it, actually.''

Hotch sighed. ''Under normal circumstances, that'd be fine. But we can't take him to crime scenes if he's going to sleep in the sunlight.''

The Italian hummed in agreement. Hotch opened up his go bag and brought out a small plastic bag. He was careful and quiet as he opened it, and smiled as Spencer shot up into an upright position mere milliseconds later, pupils blown wide and nose quivering.

"What's that smell...?"

"That's scampi, kid," Rossi called from the kitchen.

"No," Spencer slurred as he sniffed, "It's sweet and...minty..."

Hotch went and sat down in the living room, allowing Spencer to draw closer to him in curiosity. The youth's face turned a dark shade of pink and his eyes glazed over at the smell.

"You...brought catnip..." Spencer was having trouble focusing on the world now. He could feel his body reacting to the catnip. And Hotch carefully sat still as Spencer sat on the floor between his legs staring at the plastic bag. The older male found it strange that Spencer was acting like someone had just pumped him full of aphrodisiacs. But then again...

Spencer purred loudly as all of his senses heightened. He could feel his legs wobbling and his body was growing weak. His soft brown tail swayed slowly, then twitched right before he snatched the plastic bag from his superior's hand and darted away towards his sunbeam with it.

Spencer sniffed at the bag, his cheeks going from pink to red. He licked his lips, and Hotch moved to sit next to him. He could feel the heat radiating off of his subordinate's skin.

"This...came from Garcia...didn't it...?" Spencer sighed sweetly. The calm temperament faded as he felt an uncontrollable urge to seduce someone. Really, anyone would do at that moment. And at that moment, Hotch was the closest. The brunette shifted towards his boss,claws out and playfully tugging at Hotch's shirt.

"Dave, put dinner on hold. We're going to be busy tonight," Aaron called from the living room.

Rossi, confused, put a lid on the pan with the shrimp and scallops and turned off the stove. The pasta hadn't gone into the water yet, so it was fine. A dull thud made him raise a brow, and he came out into the living room to see Spencer had practically pinned Hotch to the floor with the pathetic weight of his body and he was licking and nibbling at the older man's jaw line.

"Oh, boy." The Italian smiled carefully pulled the youth up to his feet, only to get the same treatment. Though still in a catnip haze, Spencer was cognitive enough to deliberately drift his tail over his supervisor's significantly bulging slacks.

He was in heat, and not only had one male suddenly willing to pin him, but two.

Hotch growled under his breath and launched up from his place on the floor, snatching one of Spencer's wrists.

"This cat needs discipline," and Spencer yelped as he was dragged towards Rossi's bedroom with the Italian close behind.


End file.
